What Hurts Raven The Most?
by RobRaeLove4ever
Summary: BBxRae are going out but when Robin tells Rae everything that BB has done. Raven has enough and Robin is there for Raven and BB just goes crazy and finally leaves Raven but then Robin grows some feelings for Rae but will she feel the same? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What Hurts Raven The Most? **

**A Robin and Raven Love Story**

**Chapter One: These are my confessions. **

*At The Titan Tower*

Raven was sleeping in her room.

When Beast Boy entered and saw that Raven was lying down on her bed.

"Raven? Raven? Are you still sleeping?" Beast Boy asked quietly

There was no answer.

_I guess she still is maybe I should go out somewhere. _He thought.

"Beast Boy is that you?" Raven questioned

Raven got up and noticed that it was Beast Boy.

"Hey look Rae I was about to go out with the guys to get some pizza and

Star was going to go out with Terra we wanted to know what you wanted to do. " Beast Boy asked

"Um I'll stay here and meditate you know how I am I need to regain my

Energy unless you want my dad to rule Earth." Raven teased

Beast Boy laughed nervously and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

Raven looked at her clock and noticed that it was 5:00 pm

She sat down criss-crossed and meditated

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos "Raven said repeatedly.

She heard a noise she got up and walked out and walked towards the noise.

She saw Terra and Star Fire painting each others toenails.

Raven stared at them.

_How can Beast Boy like me if I'm not like them I'm so different I hate this_

_Why am I like this I hate everything but maybe Beast Boy likes it. _ Raven thought.

She walked back to her room and started to meditate again. She heard another noise but it sounded like a voice like it was calling out so her all she heard was the voice call "_RAVEN! HE'S NOT THE ONE FOR YOU _

_THE GUY FOR YOU IS R-"the_ voice Raven heard got interrupted by Robin.

"Um hi Raven I just wanted to know if you wanted anything when we come back?" Robin asked.

"No thanks I'm good I have my herbal tea here." Raven answered.

"Oh I just wanted to ask something why you don't like hanging out with Terra and Star you guys used to hang out a lot " Robin added " After you and Beast boy started going out"

Robin left with a sad face leaving a confused Raven lying on her bed.

She started to meditate again.

4 hours later. Raven fell asleep. It was 9:00pm but then Raven woke up because she had another of her bad dreams. She decided she had enough sleep and went to the main room and she saw Robin watching television.

"Hi sleeping beauty" Robin called out.

"Hi is everybody sleeping?" Raven questioned

"Actually Terra and Beast Boy went to the carnival. And CY went with Star." Robin answered.

"Oh I thought me and Beast Boy were supposed to go together?" Raven whispered.

"I guess he had other plans" Robin added.

"What do you mean?" Raven said confused.

"Raven don't you see Beast Boy treats you like your nothing when it comes down to Terra being around" Robin confessed "Can't you see that he's cheating on you!"

Raven's mouth opened she was so shocked.

Find out what happens?!


	2. Chapter 2

**What hurts Raven the most?**

**Chapter Two: "Let Go"**

Raven stood there and she sat on the U shaped couch.

She couldn't believe those words Robin just said to her. She didn't know whether to be mad or sad.

"Robin what do you mean he cheated on me?" Raven finally asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Raven look I just want the best for you." Robin answered.

"Why Robin I don't understand any of this" Raven replied

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the room with the game system.

"Whoa what's going on here?" CY asked.

"It's 9:00 I can ask you the same." Robin answered.

Raven got mad and disappeared.

*With Raven*

Closes her room door and lies on her bed.

_Why did Robin tell me that Beast Boy cheated on me is he just saying this because he's jealous this is all too confusing for me _Raven thought

But then when everything was quiet she heard the voices she heard before but this time it was louder.

"_Robin loves you cant you tell Raven Beast Boy isn't the one for you"_

"What wait what do you mean??" Raven asked.

Beast Boy was about to knock on her door but heard Raven talking to herself.

"_He is cheating on you with Terra how could you trust him?" _

"Who are you and how do you know this??" Raven questioned.

Beast Boy turned into a mosquito and went into her room. He turned back to human form.

"Who are you talking to Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Who are you cheating on me with?" Raven question madly.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy pretended that he didn't know anything.

"Oh you know you cheating on me with Terra." Raven answered.

"What who told you this." Beast Boy asked.

"Robin and someone else that I don't know, it's like this whispering voice." Raven confessed.

"What I'm going to kill Robin" Beast Boy said and turned into a tiger and rammed the door and was running toward Robin.

Raven ran toward Beast Boys direction.

When she came into the main room she saw that Robin was on the floor and Beast Boy was on top of Robin still a tiger.

"Beast Boy get off of him now!" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy turned back to normal and got off.

"Why did you tell Raven that I cheated on her that was supposed to be a secret?" Beast Boy asked and remembered that Raven was still in the room.

"What?" Raven got mad.

Raven flied out of the room and Robin followed

"Rae!" Robin yelled and grabbed her by the arm.

"What??" Raven questioned in a yelling way.

"Everything is going to be okay please trust me."

"Yeah except for the fact that my boyfriend soon to be ex cheated on me with my now ex best friend how am I supposed to life with this." Raven added.

"Rae what do you want me to say I can't say that the world is going to change look I'm sorry that things ended up like this but I can't do anything about it." Robin said.

"I know I'm sorry" Raven said calmly and hugged Robin.

Beast boy walked in and saw them hugging.

"Does this count as cheating too?" Beast Boy asked mad and turned into a bear and ran towards Robin. And hit him.

"ROBIN!" Raven yelled.

Robin hit the wall.

Uh-oh..


End file.
